pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
USSR/Charter
PREAMBLE: Soviet 'Mir' Policy The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is a Marxist alliance within Pixel Nations, dedicated to the peaceful spread of Socialism abroad and to the diligent maintenance of peace, neutrality and cooperation among nations. As a Union, it our belief that nations should seek us out and that those wishing to join our ranks must place the needs of the workers, peasants and toilers of their nations above their own goals. We seek an avenue of discussion and debate, alongside a foreign policy of strict non-interference and neutrality. All those who seek to join are welcome, so long as they maintain and support these goals. Article I: The Prerequisites and Degrees of Membership Within the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR), there are two levels of membership, and a single level of non-membership. All nations seeking to gain an understanding of the USSR, may apply for "Observer" status. This status merely means that you have registered on our official forums, for the express purpose of communication and dialogue. This level does not confer any level of membership, rights or privileges. The first level of official membership within the USSR is that of an "Associate". Associate Members of the USSR are those nations who agree to non-violent interaction between nations and alliances, and agree to adhere to a policy of strict neutrality in world affairs, in accordance with Soviet Mir Policy. This degree of membership permits that nation the benefit of interaction on a political and economic level through trade, and Associate level interaction. Associate members are not required to use the in-game AA, and are permitted to send one delegate to the Associate People's Soviet. Associate membership is removed if that nation is involved in any conflict, defensive or aggressive. That nation may reapply for Associate status at a later date. The formal, and final degree of membership, is that of the "Memberstate". Memberstates are full members of the USSR, and also are required to be recognized under the official alliance affiliation in-game. The USSR provides for the defense, cooperation, development and support for all Memberstates. This is the primary core membership group within the alliance, and is afforded the ability to send one delegate per Memberstate to participate in the All-Union People's Soviet. Any nation requesting this degree of membership must adhere to the laws of the USSR, and accept a policy of strict neutrality and non-aggressive interaction with all nations and alliances. Any Memberstate that engages in an aggressive conflict, will be stripped of his or her membership, and be barred from full Memberstate status for at least one month. Article II: The Associate People's Soviet The Associate People's Soviet is an advisory committee comprised of all Associate Members of the USSR. It's tasks include the development, fraternity and communication of and between all Associate Members in the USSR. It is not a direct legislative body, and cannot make decisions or pass laws for the USSR or it's membership on any level. It is a purely social organ. Article III: The All-Union People's Soviet The All-Union People's Soviet is the primary legislative body of the USSR. It is comprised of all Memberstates, and is vested with the authority to legislate the alliance, it's members, and to conduct foreign policy in accordance with the Mir Policy of this Document. It may at any time dismiss Associate, Observer and Memberstate nations with a Super Majority vote (67% +1) proposed by any Memberstate level nation. The AUPS is tasked also with the defense, regulation and protection of all nations, through any reasonable means insomuch as they are in accordance with the Mir Policy of this document. Article IV: Politburo The Politburo is elected once every Six Months, by the All-Union People's Soviet to serve as custodian and spokesman for the USSR. It has no task other than the maintenance of the forums, and the in-game alliance page. Category: Alliance charter